New Moon Memories
by LaneIA
Summary: Colby takes Liz to the movie New Moon. How will two FBI agents handle the feelings growing between them?


Author's notes: A little story to satisfy my Colby fix. I'm bumming that Numb3rs didn't have Colby in the last new episode I saw. More Colby!!

Numb3rs Numb3rs Numb3rs

Things had been quiet for several days and it had allowed time for catching up on paper work and doing the routine case work that was too often sidetracked by more pressing cases. With the office being caught up, many of the agents were looking forward to several uninterrupted days off.

David Sinclair pushed himself back from the desk and looked over at his partner; a partner who was intently reading something from his computer screen. Frowning slightly, he stood up and walked over to get a closer look.

"Vampires? What in the hell are you looking at Granger?"

Looking up with a guilty look, Colby quickly minimized his screen replacing it with an official looking document. "I'm just checking something out." His tone was decidedly casual.

Too casual decided David. "So we have a new case that involves vamps?"

"No. I was just curious about the hype surrounding that new movie."

"What movie?" Clearly movies aimed at angst filled teens were not on Sinclair's radar.

"New Moon. It's about vampires and werewolves."

"Like they are fighting each other?"

Colby felt a little embarrassed admitting he knew as much as he did. "It's more of a girl loves vampire, girl loses vampire, girl loves werewolf, and vampire hates werewolf."

"Colby, this sounds dangerously like a chick flick."

"It is."

"And the reason you know all is?"

"I told you. I saw something about it and I was interest in finding out what all of the hype is about."

David looked at his friend and wondered how someone who had been able to work so coolly undercover for two years suddenly couldn't lie convincingly about his interest in a movie. "Sure." David's tone was teasing. "I'm thinking big tough Colby Granger has an inner fan-boy." Looking at the scowl on Colby's face David laughed and slapped a hand on Colby's shoulder. "What do you say we go grab some lunch?"

Relieved that David was letting the issue drop, Colby stood and grabbed his sunglasses. "Sure, I can eat."

The afternoon passed with limited distractions and Colby breathed a sigh of relief that David had not brought up the subject of movies again. Shutting down his computer, Colby stretched and stood up.

"So big plans for your next two days off?" David questioned as he grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on

"A lot depends on the weather. I'm hoping that I can get some hiking in. What's Claudia have planned for you?"

"Hey!" David was slightly defensive. "I plan my own time."

"OK, so what do you" Colby emphasized. "do you have planned?

"Claudia asked me to go with her to her parents for the weekend." The two men walked out of the office and made their way to where their vehicles were parked.

"Sounds like things are getting serious."

"Yeah. You know you should be doing a little more looking yourself. You're not getting any younger." David stopped by his vehicle and thumbed the unlock button. "Well, see you on Monday."

"Have a good one." Colby walked on to his own car. Once inside he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hey, I thought I'd let you know I just left the office. Are we still on for tonight? Great, I'll pick you up then."

It was almost two hours later when Colby pulled into the driveway of a small house located on a quiet street. He was approaching the door when it swung open and Liz stepped out of the house, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Punctual as always. We should be able to better seats this time." Liz commented.

"I thought our seats last time were good. I had a great view." Colby looked sideways as Liz as they walked to his car.

Blushing lightly, Liz hurried to make small talk. After the last movie neither agent had mentioned the kiss that had passed between them and while it had not caused problems at work, both had felt that the other regretted what had occurred.

"So are you packing the illegal treats again?" Colby teased. "I was going to try to sneak in popcorn, but I was worried about the butter leaking."

Opening her purse, Liz pulled out a king-sized pack of M&M's. "I never leave home without them." Pushing them back in, Liz glanced over towards her co-worker. "Thanks for coming with me. I hope this isn't going to be too much of a threat to your macho image. You do realize that this is going to be a fangirl's gushfest?"

"So I've discovered. I've been checking out the hype about this movie and I'm sure that I can handle the estrogen rush."

"I probably should tell you a little about the first movie so that you're not totally lost."

"Liz, I'm an FBI agent. I did my research and I'm pretty sure I've got a fix on these characters."

"Oh really? So give me your thoughts." Liz was intrigued.

"Bella Swan, klutzy girl recently moved from the southwest to the town of Forks. Has fallen in love with vampire, Edward. He however does not want to get involved with a "mortal" because he is aware of the pain he will suffer watching that person grow old and die. Classic Romeo and Juliet premise. Star crossed lovers, actually non-lovers since there is no sex at all in this movie, who can't deny their love."

Laughing, Liz clapped her hands lightly. "Wonderful job. You should move to profiling."

"What and leave this?" Colby eased the car into a parking spot. "Look at that line." He reached into his wallet and pulled out two tickets. "I'm glad I stopped by earlier and bought them."

"I'll get the popcorn then." Liz countered.

"I've got it. You've supplied the chocolate. Besides, my mom instilled in me that the person who has invited should do the paying. I asked you to come, so you have to let me pay."

"Alright, but next time it's my treat."

They made a quick stop by the concession stand and picked up sodas and popcorn and made their way into the dim theater.

"Any preferences?" Liz asked as they scanned the open seats.

"I normally like the spot right behind wheelchair spots. More leg room because there is rarely anyone using it. How about there." He pointed to a spot mid-way up. "The aisle seats are good too."

"Looks good to me." Liz moved to the seats he had recommended. Taking the inside seat to allow Colby to have the outer one, she sat down and made sure her small bag was secure beside her.

They watched the coming attractions and commercials with limited interest. The mix of previews was definitely aimed at their youthful audience. The lights lowered completely and the movie started.

It wasn't the worse movie Colby had ever seen, but he wouldn't be hurrying out to buy it when it was released on dvd. He did enjoy watching all of the girls and women react to the shirtless scenes. The girls were very vocal in their admiration of the male form, each time a collective sigh of longing could be heard. What surprised him somewhat was the number of older women in watching.

"They call themselves New Moon Mom's." Liz whispered in reply to Colby's comment about the women. "Most of them got hooked when their daughters started reading. It's the romance of the whole thing."

"That's frightening. A whole generation of girls thinking that this is normal relationship." Colby's tone was slightly acidic.

"What?" Liz was curious about Colby's comment.

"Nothing." Colby fixed his attention back on the screen as the group of young Indian men suddenly morphed into wolves.

Much to Colby's dismay, there were no truly frightening scenes in the movie. Had there been he would have had an excuse to gather Liz in his arms and offer his protection. Instead he sat there being slowly driven crazy by the light fragrance she was wearing. He thought about doing the old "I'm just stretching and now my arm is around you" ploy, but decided that it would be too obvious. The additional downside was this gave him plenty of time to watch the movie.

Glancing over at Liz, he could see her eye's focused intently on the screen and her arms were tightly crossed across her body in the classic "don't touch me" body language. Digging into the popcorn, Colby continued to watch for an opening to get closer to Liz.

As soon as the credits started to roll the girls around them all started chattering about the movie. Much of the talk was about the physical attributes of the male cast members. Liz smiled over at Colby, "So? Were you totally bored out of your mind?"

"It had its moments. I'm still amazed at how many of these girls were swooning all over."

"Like I said, the romance is what women love." Liz buttoned her light jacket against the cool evening.

"Romance? If this is what they are going to judge romance on there is a whole generation of guys in deep trouble."

"Why?" Liz was puzzled.

Colby opened the door for her and waited until she was in before shutting it. Going around to the driver's side, he climbed in. "Discounting the whole vampire thing and looking at it as three ordinary people, their whole romance was screwed up. Bella felt rejected and so she tries to kill herself by taking huge risks, hoping that Edward rushes in to save her. She then plays with the heart of the big bad wolf Jacob and just when he seems to have a chance, wham! Edward's back and Jacob is back playing second fiddle. A healthy romance would have Stella realizing that Jacob was the one who stuck by her and didn't run off the first time the relationship got complicated."

"I find it hard to believe that you think that this romance is that screwed up. Think about what we see everyday Colby, that's screwed up."

"I guess I can't expect you to see what was wrong with that." Colby started the car.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz's tone took on a hint of anger.

"Nothing." Colby looked into the rearview mirror, waiting for a clear lane to back out.

"No, obviously there is something you think you know about me. What?"

Colby sighed and reached over to shut off the car. "It's like you and Don. You have a thing, he runs home. You follow and everything's good. He gets cold feet and he's emotionally gone again. I just keep waiting for him to do the same to Robin and he'll be right back to you. Women want the guy who doesn't want them."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Just waiting around for Don to get tired of Robin and rush back to me?" Liz was angry and she was tempted to get out and take a cab home.

"Hey. You asked me. I just hate watching you waiting for a guy like Don. He's a great boss, but come on he's commitment phobic."

"What makes you think I'm waiting for Don?"

"Because you don't try to move on. You don't date and if the team doesn't go somewhere together, you go alone."

"Did it ever occur to you maybe I'm waiting for someone else? Maybe the reason I go with the team is because I'm hoping that another agent pulls his head out of his ass and wakes up to realize what's in front of him." Liz's voice shook with emotion. "God Colby. Three weeks ago you kissed me at the movies and as the lights went back up you were right back to being stone-cold Colby Granger. Tonight we go to the movies and you sit there eating popcorn and treating me like I've got the plague."

"That's not true. You were sitting there with your arms crossed and a frown on your face."

"Didn't you notice how cold it was in there? I was freezing to death."

"Why didn't you say something?" Colby's tone softened slightly.

"And be teased about being a wimp?" Liz was still angry.

"No, I mean about me, us, the kiss."

"I guess you're not the only one with mamma rules. Mine told me to wait for the guy to make the move. You kissed me once, I thought you might want to do it again."

Colby reached his hand out to Liz's face, touch it lightly. "I do." He leaned closer.

Feeling her anger melt, Liz moved into his touch and savored the feel of his lips on hers. Colby's hand moved to her neck and lightly stroked her skin and hair.

Colby pulled away slightly from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really thought you were wanting Don."

"The second time we broke up I told myself there wouldn't be a third. Besides, by then I had gotten to know you and I thought maybe you were interested. The only thing is you would run so hot and cold."

"I was worried I was signing my own death warrant. Seriously, have you ever notice how Don looks at you sometimes."

"Please, he had his chance and you're right about commitment phobic."

"I have an idea, why don't we start all of this over again." Colby smiled warmly at her. "Liz, I really would like you to go out with me to the movies."

She laughed. "You're not going to make me go back in there and freeze again are you?"

"No, I was thinking. Why don't we stop over at Blockbuster and go to my place to watch a video. I've got M&M's."

"Only if I get to pick the movie."

Colby smiled and put the car into reverse and pulled out. "Liz. Not a chance."


End file.
